1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to flooring and, in particularly, panels and systems for vented flooring.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional flooring uses a plurality of layers composed of different types of materials. The materials and the design of the structure support the weight of the floor itself and objects intended to be placed on or supported by the floor. Such flooring is sometimes designed such that a minimal amount of space exists between the various layers and material components to provide increased strength.
A problem with these flooring systems is that they do not provide aeration and are susceptible to undesirable environmental conditions. For example, in a gymnasium or other athletic arena, the flooring system is subjected to high humidity, slab migration and water leaks caused by clogged plumbing, roof leaks, or burst pipes in the walls or flooring, all of which can damage the flooring materials as well as the flooring system. Although a small amount of water may seem fairly innocuous, even small amounts of water and water vapor that persists in the floor can lead to rotting, mold, and the generation of distasteful odors. Larger amounts of water and high humidity cause structural and aesthetic damage to the flooring system as well as the surrounding area. Damage to these areas is difficult or impossible to detect, absent actual removal of the floor itself, and can result in unwanted expansion of the floor components (buckling), excessive contraction producing voids, deterioration, drastic shortening of the life of the component materials, and an often unexpected inability of the flooring to sustain any significant weight, resulting in, at best, structural damage, and personal injury. Structurally damaged areas are nearly always difficult and expensive to replace, often requiring installation of an entirely new flooring system. Additionally, slow migration of water into a flooring system may continue, undetected, until it causes significant damage.
Moreover, damp flooring also attracts insects such as termites and other creatures. These creatures often nest in damp areas of the flooring or subflooring, which becomes a long term habitat attracting and resulting in the proliferation of even more creatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,775 to Mark Larimore, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a system of aerated flooring. It is further desirable to have a flooring panel and system that allows for sub-floor ventilation and moisture monitoring.